Book of Moulin Rouge Songs Part I: Pokemon
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: *Songfiction* The stories of the truth, beauty, freedom, and love shared between Ash and Misty, Brock and Wilhemina, Jessie and James, and Delia and Nathan. Ch. 6: Jessie and the Moulin Rouge perfrom Creole Lady Marmalade! R/R!
1. Elephant Love Medley

Disclaimer-Pokemon isn't mine, nor is Moulin Rogue or E!

"Blah"-Speaking

__

"Blah"-Singing

Elephant Love Medley

"I can't, and I won't!" Misty yelled, turning away from Ash and stomping off.

He caught her arm and pulled her back around to face him. "Why not?"

"Look at the facts, Ash! You're the Pokemon Grand Master, and I'm the Cerulean City gym leader! Think of what would happen…the scandals, the tabloids, E!, not to mention what my sisters and your mother would think!"

Ash laughed. "My mom would be thrilled, I know, and since when do you care what your sisters think about your love life? Come on, Misty, I know you want it! You've been wanting it for years!"

"And you?"

"For the past 5 minutes."

"ASH!!"

"I'm just kidding!" Ash laughed, dodging a direct hit to the head. "Look, I finally get the nerve to say what you've wanted me to say for years, and you suddenly back down! What have you got against love? _Love is a many splendored thing. Love…lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!"_

"Please, don't start that again," Misty whispered.

__

"All you need is love…"

"A girl has got to eat," she protested.

__

"All you need is love…"

"She'll end up on the street!"

"All you need is love…"

Misty turned away. _"Love is just a game."_

Ash went in front of her, blocking her exit. _"I was made for loving you, baby. You were made for loving me!"_

Misty brushed past him. _"The only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee!"_

Ash grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving. _"Just one night, give me just one night!"_

Misty rolled her eyes. Had he no idea what was at stake here? "_There's no way, 'cause you can't pay!"_

Ash put on a pleading look. _"In the name of love, one night in the name of love!"_

Misty yanked her arm away and went for the door. _"You crazy fool. I won't give in to you."_

"Don't…"

Misty stopped at his voice, and her hand, reaching for the doorknob, faltered.

__

"…leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh, baby, don't leave me this way."

Misty dropped her hand to her side and hung her head. _"You'd think the people would've had enough of silly love songs."_

Ash grinned. _"I look around me and I see, that isn't so. No."_

"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs."

"Well, what's wrong with that? I'd like to know."

A sudden thumping made Misty turn around and see that Ash was standing on the conference table. _"'Cause here I go again!"_ he sang, grinning. _"Love lifts us up where we belong!"_

"Get down!" Misty yelped.

__

"Where eagles fly on a mountain high!"

Misty grabbed Ash's hand and yanked him off the table. _"Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day!"_

"We could be heroes!" Ash interrupted. _" Just for one day."_

Misty gave Ash a skeptical look. _"You… you will be mean."_

"No, I won't!" Ash protested.

__

"And I…I'll drink all the time!" Misty threw up her hands.

__

"We should be lovers!" Ash shouted.

__

"We can't do that." Misty shook her head.

__

"We should be lovers, and that's a fact!" Ash insisted.

Misty gave him a questioning look. _"Though nothing…will keep us together…"_

"We could still touch…"

"Just for one day!" Misty joined in hopefully, and they sang together in harmony. _"We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes, forever and ever! We could be heroes…"_

Ash began to sing on his own. _"Just because I will always love you…"_

"I…" Misty joined in on the last note, as she and Ash joined in a duet again. _"…can't help loving…"_

"…you…"Ash whispered.

__

"How wonderful life is, now you're in…" Misty sang softly, as Ash joined her for the final time.

__

"…the world!"

A weird noise was heard behind them. Ash and Misty turned to see Brock singing the Italian opera part, and Tracey playing the drum solo on a huge drum.

"Who invited them?" Misty asked.

Ash shrugged. "Not me. So, you wanna go out?"

Misty looped her arm around Ash's. "Let's go on National TV and announce that the two most famous Pokemon trainers in the world are dating, then let's go to the tabloid office and tell them...stuff, and then let's get a pizza!"

"Okay!" Ash and Misty walked off, while Tracey hit his drum too hard and the lining ripped, and Brock choked on his own saliva that was suppressed for his opera solo.

Teehee, that last bit was my sad attempt at humor. 

REVIEW!!


	2. Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend

Disclaimer-I don't own Pokemon or the song

Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

Violet, Lily, and Daisy walked down the hall of the Cerulean City gym, as dozens of fans and reporters flocked around them.

"Please go out with me!" one boy yelled. "I don't care which one, just go out with me!"

"You gorgeous girls, I could give you what you want…"

"I'm the one for you, pick me!"

A reporter shoved his microphone at them. "Violet, Lily, and Daisy Waterflower, why don't you ever date? No one has ever seen you on a date before…"

Violet raised her hand suddenly, and all noise stopped. They were now at the pool. The Sensational Sisters climbed up the ladder to the high dive, while the crowd watched.

"You want to know why we don't date?" Lily shouted down at them. "Take it away, Violet!"

"Gladly." Violet grinned. _"The French are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duels."_ Violet shoved Lily off the high dive and into the pool. _"But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels!" _Violet then pushed Daisy off the high dive. _"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a…"_

Lily and Daisy emerged from the water to sing with Violet. _"…girl's best friend! _

"A kiss may be grand but it…"Violet sang

"Wow!" cried Lily and Daisy, as Violet jumped down feet first, still singing. _"…won't pay the rental on your humble flat."_

Violet fell into the water, then emerged. _"Or help to feed your pussycat."_

Lily and Daisy joined her. "_Men grow cold as girls grow old…"_

"And we all lose our charms in the end!" Lily sang.

Lily and Daisy joined in. _"But square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"_

Violet threw up her arm, splashing water. _"Tiffany's!"_ She threw up her other arm._ "Cartier!"_

He sisters joined her again. _'Cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl!"_

Violet, Lily, and Daisy dived, then surfaced facing the boys and reporters. All three winked and blew a kiss. _"There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer…"_ Violet sang.

__

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend!" Lily and Daisy sang.

__

"There may be a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're…" Lily sang.

__

"Awfully nice," a boy from the crowd said.

All three dived again, then surfaced. They floated on their backs, their heads together. _"Diamonds are a girl's best…Diamonds are a girl's best…Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"_

They separated. _"Ole!" _Daisy shouted, throwing her hand disdainfully at the boys and paparazzi.

__

"'Cause that's when the louses go back to their spouses! Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" Lily sang.

Daisy and Violet suddenly appeared to be dancing in the water as their hidden tempo changed._ "Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night!"_ they sang. _"Dance until the morning light!"_

"You can leave them all behind!" Lily sang.

__

"Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night!" Daisy and Lily sang.

__

"Dance until the morning light!" Violet sang. _"You can leave them all behind!"_

The boys, still drooling over them, started singing. _"Entertain us. Here we are now. Entertain us! 'Cause we're stupid!"_

Violet, Lily, and Daisy grinned. Time for the big finale!

All three dived, and suddenly surfaced with Violet standing on Lily and Daisy's shoulders. Violet threw her arms in the air and sang to the cheering of dozens. _"Diamonds…diamonds…Square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks won't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best…"_

Suddenly she gasped and stumbled. Lily and Daisy moved to catch her but failed. Violet fell over, kicking Lily's head. Lily grabbed Daisy's arm in a panic, and all three of them went under.

Ash and Misty were standing there, staring at the Sensational Sisters.

"Um…" Misty said.

The three surfaced. "What are you doing here?" Daisy yelled. "We were busy!"

"We just came to tell you…" Ash started.

"That Ash and I are dating," Misty finished.

The three eyed each other and suppressed laughs. They swam over to the side and pulled themselves up onto the gravel, standing at the edge of the pool.

"That's great news, squirt!" Violet said. "But remember…"

"DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND!!!!!!"

And all three fell backwards into the pool in unison.

Ash and Misty looked at each other, shrugged, and walked off.

REVIEW!!


	3. One Day I'll Fly Away

Disclaimer-I don't own Pokemon or the song or Wesley Snipes

One Day I'll Fly Away

"And don't let me see you again until you get that Pikachu!!" Giovanni hurled a book at Jessie, James, and Meowth as the trio scampered out of his office.

"Are you okay, Jessie?" James asked once they were safely away.

"I'm fine, James," Jessie said, touching the bruise on her cheek where Giovanni had hit her. 

"We really got to change our game plan," Meowth said, "Or the Boss'll never give us our paychecks!"

"Oh, who cares!" Jessie suddenly yelled. "I'm tired of being at the beck and call of the Boss!"

"Jessie…" James said.

"Look at this dump!" Jessie flicked her hand around TRHQ. "Cracked walls, rotting floors, leaky ceiling, tearing wallpaper, termites. Is this what we deserve?"

"Jessie!" Meowth exclaimed.

"I'm sick of this! This is it! I'm getting out of here while I still can!"

Jessie turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

James looked up from his book. His and Jessie's room were separated by a wall, and it was easy to hear through the decaying wall. James heard Jessie mumbling to herself. Quickly, he got up and pressed his ear against the wall.

"Always obeying his orders…constantly under his threats…starving for him…no respect for us. I'm sick of it!" James heard Jessie slam a suitcase on her creaky bed and start throwing her possessions into it.

James was horror-stricken. Jessie was serious! She was leaving!

He ran out his door and went to hers, throwing it open. She stared up at him, shocked.

"Jessie, you can't be serious! You can't leave! What will Meowth and I do without you?"

"If you want to come with me, you can." Jessie zipped her suitcase and picked it up by the handle. "But nothing you can say will change my mind."

James barred the door. "You're not getting out through here!"

Jessie smirked. "This is only two-stories up. I have no problem pulling a Wesley Snipes out this window." Jessie turned and went for the window.

"Jessie, why!" James shouted. "Why are you leaving us? We can't function without you. I want you to stay…I need you to stay! Why are you leaving me?"

Jessie halted just a few feet from the window. Slowly, she put her suitcase down. _"I follow the night."_

"What?"

__

"Can't stand the light. When will I begin to live again?"

"Jessie, you can't leave us," James insisted. "Not now."

Jessie turned around to face James, and he saw tears running down her face. _"One day I'll fly away! Leave all this to yesterday!"_

James stepped towards her, but she backed away. _"What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me?"_

"What about your dreams, your goals? I won't let you give it all up. Jess…" 

But Jessie put her finger over James's lips._ "Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends?"_ She smiled at him. "Come with me! You know you want to leave this."

"Jessie, I…I will." James looked at her with wonderment and love. She had convinced him. "I'll go with you. I can't stand to be without you. _How wonderful life is now you're in the world…"_

Jessie broke out in a grin and jumped backwards onto the bed, throwing her arms out wide. _"One day I'll fly away! Leave all this to yesterday! Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends?"_

James joined her on top the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow. You, Meowth, and I will leave all this behind!"

Jessie wrapped her arms around James and sang. _"One day I'll fly away! Fly…fly…"_

Giovanni burst in through the door. "What are you ninnies babbling about? Where are you flying?"

__

"…Away…" Jessie sang.

Giovanni smirked. "Oh, you're not going anywhere."

"We are leaving," James said, with more force than he normally had. "You can't hold us here."

"Oh, I can." Giovanni reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. "You can leave. But not until I get what I want."

AAAAHHHH! Evil cliffy! The next chapter will tell what he wants. Until then, REVIEW!!


	4. El Tango De Roxanne

Disclaimer-I don't own Pokemon, Moulin Rogue, or any quotes they use.

El Tango De Roxanne

Giovanni had disappeared with Jessie and taken her straight to his room.

James sat in the lounge with Meowth, tapping his foot and looking towards the window to Giovanni's tower room. Giovanni was known to be sadistic. And when someone wanted to leave Team Rocket, they usually had the bruises to show for it. It was dangerous work to get out of Team Rocket.

"Don't worry, Jimmy-boy!" Cassidy said, suddenly in his face. "I'm sure she'll look much more cute and vulnerable in ICU!"

James shoved Cassidy back, and onto the floor. He rose to get up, but two Rockets grabbed his arms and held him back.

"You!" Cassidy yelled. "I'll teach you…"

"Quiet, Cassidy," Butch commanded. He leaned over and took hold of her arm, helping her up. He helped her brush off, and then turned to James.

"Never fall in love with a woman who works for the Boss. It always ends like this!" 

The rest of the room fell silent, all eyes upon Butch and James.

James's eyes were like cold fire. "He is out to hurt Jessie. I won't let him."

Butch smirked. "We have a dance in the northern part of Harlem, where I come from. It tells the story of a young man and woman who work for a sadistic employer. They fall in love. They want to leave their dead-end job and be together, but their superior wants something for his time." He grabbed Cassidy's wrist. "And one of them doesn't come out alive. Or…" he sneered. "They give up on each other and forget their love, thinking that it's a big waste of time." With a sweeping arm, Butch gestured to the tower room. _"Roxanne! You don't have to put on that red light! Walk the streets for money."_ He sneered at James. _"You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right. Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight."_ He looked towards the tower room with a look of almost pity on his face._ "Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night."_

James had started to walk away, singing quietly. _"His eyes upon your face. His hand upon your hand. His lips caress your skin."_ Suddenly he broke out. _"It's more than I can stand!"_

"Roxanne!" Butch sang.

__

"Why does my heart cry?"

"Roxanne!"

"Feelings I can't fight!" James looked towards the tower room. _"You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me. And please, believe when I say I love you!"_

Butch grabbed Cassidy and twirled her around. _"Roxanne!"_

"Why does my heart cry?" James had started to walk out, Butch and Cassidy following him.

__

"You don't have to put on that red light, Roxanne!"

"Feelings I can't fight!"

"You don't have to do your hair tonight, Roxanne!"

"You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me. And please, believe when I say I love you!"

All three of them were outside, just under the tower window.

Jessie backed away from Giovanni, but his arm was long, and his hands went across her face.

She stumbled, tripping over her feet, and fell, her arm catching onto the windowsill. Painfully, she picked herself.

"You honestly didn't think I'd let you go, did you?" Giovanni said. "Here, I'll make you a deal. You forget about leaving and switch with another team. I think it's all this nonsense with you and James that makes you want to leave. Do we have a deal?"

Jessie stared outside the window, where she could see James, Butch, and Cassidy looking up at the tower. She searched James's face and saw his tear-filled crystal blue eyes.

__

"Come what may," she sang softly, looking down at him lovingly. _"I will love you, until my dying day."_

Giovanni looked past her and saw them. "Oh, I see." He sneered. "Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?"

His hand creeped to her neck. His fingers tightened and he began choking here.

"Roxanne!" Butch shouted. 

James headed towards the tower door. "_Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't hide. Why does my heart cry?"_

"Roxanne!

"Feelings I can't fight!"

"You don't have to wear that dress tonight!"

Giovanni sneered at her as he threw her on the bed. _"Why does my heart cry?"_ he sang mockingly.

He heard Butch sing _"Roxanne!"_

"Feelings I can't hide."

"Stop it! Stop it! Leave me alone!" Jessie choked out. 

__

"Roxanne!" Butch screamed.

And suddenly, a chair crashed down on Giovanni's head. He wobbled, dazed, and fell to the ground

Looking up, Jessie saw James standing there, breathing hard and brandishing a broken chair.

"James…" Jessie whispered.

Suddenly she was on her feet and in his arms. "He tried to kill me! He honestly tried to kill me! He told me to leave you f another team and I saw you and…I couldn't!"

"Shh, quiet. Calm down, Jessie."

He held her and let her sob into him. "We're leaving. Meowth is waiting for us in the lounge. We leave. Tonight."

Well, that's it. *Pokes Giovanni with hot irons* Die! I realize that the songs doesn't exactly fit the story, but I had to maintain a PG rating, and I did it the best I could!

REVIEW!!


	5. A Boy

Disclaimer-Pokemon and Moulin Rouge and Even Stevens aren't mine

A Boy

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady," Brock said, getting down on one knee and handing a flower to Wilhemina.

Wilhemina giggled. "Brock, that's a daisy."

"Isn't that from Even Sevens?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Brock got up and dusted off his pants.

"It was still very sweet," Wilhemina said.

Ash, Misty, Brock and Wilhemina were walking down the streets of Pewter City on a double date.

A motorcycle's engine caught their attention. Turning their heads, they four of them saw Officer Jenny drive by on her way to a crime scene. Not far behind her was Nurse Joy in an ambulance.

Brock stopped dead in his tracks and started drooling. Unfortunately, Wilhemina saw him

"Cad!" Wilhemina slapped him and started stomping away. 

"Wait!" Brock ran after her and caught her arm. "Come on, you have to admit, they are very beautiful."

"I am your girlfriend!" Wilhemina yelled.

"I know! And that's why I'll never go after another girl"

Misty and Ash caught up with them. "Then why do you look at them like that?!" Misty demanded.

"Hey, I'm not a monk!" Brock said.

SLAP

That was from Wilhemina.

SLAP

And that was from Misty.

"Good God, Brock!" Ash yelled. "When will you learn that women are overbearing control-freaks who won't let you look at other women?"

SLAP

That was from Misty.

SLAP

And that was from Wilhemina.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Ash covered his head. "I meant that women are beautiful people who deserve your faithfulness!"

"Good," Misty said. "Now." She turned to Brock. "Why are you such a perv? Why do you fall in love with every woman you see?"

"Someone once told me…"

"WHAT?!" Wilhemina yelled. "Who could possibly have told you to be a perv?"

She got nothing.

"WELL?!"

__

"There was a boy…"

"Huh?" All three of them stared at him.

__

"A very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far. Very far, over land and sea…"

"I wanna see where this goes…" Ash said.

__

"A little shy, and sad of eye. But very wise was he."

"Wise?" Christ…" Misty muttered.

__

"And then one day, a magic day, he passed my way. And while we spoke of many things: fools and kings, this he said to me…"

As, Misty, and Wilhemina leaned in. "What? What?"

__

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn…"

"WHAT?! WHAT?!"

__

"…is just to love, and be loved in return."

Wilhemina groaned, then whacked Brock upside the head. "You idiot. You absolutely adorable idiot. That 'enchanted boy' was telling you to find someone to love, not hit on every woman you see!"

"Oh…he wasn't specific, I figure he mean try to get the love of everyone."

"You brainless cutie!" Wilhemina gave him a playful push. "Now come on, we have a date to get back to."

"Yo."

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Wilhemina looked towards the voice. "TEAM ROCKET!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth stood before them. They were out of uniform. James was in blue jeans and a black shirt, Jessie was in blue jeans and a pink shirt. Meowth, as always, was in his fur.

Jessie shook her head. "Not Team Rocket anymore. I was…well, you know…the Boss…he figured he had NEEDS."

Misty nodded. "We understand."

"Where will you go?" Ash asked.

"Well, since we're not part of Team Rocket anymore…"

"You wanna join with us," Brock finished for them.

"Well…we kinda hoped." Jessie, James, and Meowth gave them guilty smiles.

Ash, Misty, and Brock sighed. "We'll have to think…"

You'll get their answer next chapter. 

Yeah, I know this chapter was a little boring. 'A Boy' is a short song, but I wasn't about to waste the time I tok to write it down.

REVIEW!!


	6. Creole Lady Marmalade

Disclaimer-Moulin Rouge and Pokemon are not mine

Creole Lady Marmalade

"So this is where Jessie works, eh?" Ash said, looking up at the sign on the nightclub. "The Moulin Rouge?"

"Yep," James said. "Jessie said it's not exactly the best place to bring your children, but it's better than what Giovanni tried to do to her."

"Come on, I wanna see what she does here," Misty said.

Ash, Misty, Brock, Wilhemina, James, and Meowth walked in.

The Moulin Rouge was huge dance hall, almost filled to the brim with dancers and spectators.

"Hey, there's Jessie!" Ash said, pointing.

Jessie was dressed in a black butterfly shirt, complete with sequins, tight bell-bottoms blue jeans, and high-heeled black boots.

"Hey, Jessie!" James called, waving his arm.

Jessie waved back, then mouthed, 'Gotta go', and went to her work.

The band started up, and all of a sudden the room fell quiet. Creeping in from the sides and shadows, the dancers, including Jessie, started in.

__

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?"

"What kind of job is…" Ash started.

__

"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista!" the girls chanted. _"Hey sista, go sista…"_

Jessie's new boss, a fat man named Harold, burst through the doors, followed by even more dancers. _"If life's an awful bore…"_

"Soul sista, flow sista!"

"And life is just a chore that we do…"

"Hey sista, go sista!"

"'Cause death's not much fun…"

"Go, sista, giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dada!"

"I have just the antidote, and though I mustn't gloat. At the Moulin Rogue, you'll have fun! Just scratch that little niggle. Have a little wiggle!"

Jessie and the other girls suddenly formed a line in front of the audience. _"Creole Lady Marmalade!"_

"Moulin Rouge!"

Every performer in the room screamed.

The girls joined hand and leaned forward, shaking their bodies. _"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?"_

James, Meowth, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Wilhemina were surprised to see well-dressed men start singing as well. _"Here we are now. Entertain us! We feel stupid and contagious!"_

Harold broke through the crowd, and the girls assembled in a group behind him as he sang. _"Got some dark desire? Love to play with fire? Why not let it rip!"_ The girls struck poses. _Live a little bit!"_

The well-dressed men started in again. _"Here we are now. Entertain us!"_

The girls once again formed a line. _"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?"_

A wrestler-type man broke through the line and punched with each word. _"'Cause we can cancan!"_

Harold opened and umbrella. _"Outside it may be raining."_ He threw the umbrella aside. _"But in here it's entertaining! The Moulin Rouge is the place to be…'cause we can cancan! Yes, we can cancan!"_

"Here we are now," the well-dressed men started in again. _"Entertain us!"_

"Outside things may be tragic, but in here, we feel it's magic!" Harold sang out. _"Yeah! Who-o-o-o-oa!"_

The music stopped abruptly, and then the girl's threw up their arms.

__

"'Cause we can cancan!"

This time, the girls went forward and grabbed a man to dance with. Jessie, luckily, managed to nab James.

__

"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista, hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista!"

The girls pushed the guys away. _"Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya, dada. Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here!"_

"Because we can cancan!" Harold was at it again. _"Yes, we can cancan!"_

The girls formed a line, winked, and blew a kiss. _"Creole Lady Marmalade!"_

"Because we can cancan! Yes, we can cancan! Yes, we can!"

A black-haired boy in the back yelled, _"'Cause it's good for your mind!"_

The girls threw their arms in the air. _"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista! Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?"_

"Cancan!" Harold shouted. It echoed throughout the hallways of the Moulin Rouge as the music faded away and the girls disappeared without a trace.

Jessie reappeared an hour later, rubbing her face with a damp cloth.

"So, how did I do?"

James, Meowth, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Wilhemina stared at her. Then all at once, they said, "OH. MY. GOD."

Jessie smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "This is only temporary…"

REVIEW!!


End file.
